Kensei Muguruma
| image = 300px | race = Vizard | birthday = 30 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 179 cm | weight = 75 kg | affiliation = Vizard, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 9 Dywizji | partner = Mashiro Kuna, Shūhei Hisagi | base of operations = Baraki 9 Dywizji, Seireitei, Soul Society; wcześniej Magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | education = ? | shikai = Tachikaze | bankai = Tekken Tachikaze | manga debut = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | anime debut = Odcinek 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Tomokazu Sugita | english voice = Dave Mallow }} jest Vizardem i kapitanem 9 Dywizji. Jego byłym porucznikiem jest Mashiro Kuna. Wygląd Kensei jest wielkim, muskularnym mężczyzną z twardym językiem, krótkimi jasno szarymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Na piersi ma wytatuowany numer 69. Młody Shūhei Hisagi później skopiował i wytatuował ten sam numer na swojej twarzy. Jako Vizard nosi ubranie składające się z niebieskiej koszulki do koszykówki z białymi paskami na krawędzi, zielonych spodni cargo, czarnych butów wojskowych i pomarańczowych rękawiczek. Nosi kolczyki: jeden na brwi i trzy w uchu. Kiedy był kapitanem nosił normalny strój kapitański, oczywiście dopasowany do swoich potrzeb. Jako pasa używał sznura. Nosił także bez ramienne Kimono i Haori z czarnymi rękawiczkami. Po powrocie na swoje stanowisko, ma mniej otwarte shihakusho i nowy metalowy pasek i zmienioną fryzurę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Charakter Kensei jest zdecydowaną i poważną osobą, choć raczej łatwo się denerwuje. Jest bardzo rozdrażniony niedojrzałością, co jest zauważane po tym jak Orihime wchodzi do kryjówki Vizardów i żartobliwie pyta, gdzie jest łazienka, a Kensei staje się widocznie zirytowany, jednak Lisa Yadōmaru i Love Aikawa przypominają mu, że to był tylko żart.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strona 13 Najczęściej jednak irytuje go zachowanie Mashiro, która jak zauważono, ma do tego niesamowity talent nawet śpiąc. Jego agresywne zachowanie jest szczególnie widoczne podczas walk. W pewnym momencie wyznaje, że nie jest wystarczająco dojrzały, aby się powstrzymać nawet przeciwko dziecku. Pomimo tego Kensei stara się być opiekuńczy w pewnych sytuacjach, jednak wszelkie próby tego rodzaju sprawiają, że wygląda on na jeszcze bardziej agresywnego. Jest to oczywiste, kiedy próbuje rozweselić młodego, płaczliwego Hisagiego w sposób przypominający wojskową musztrę. Historia thumb|left|190px|Kensei jako kapitan 110 lat temu Około 110 lat temu Kensei był kapitanem 9 Dywizji, a jego porucznikiem była Mashiro Kuna. Widzimy go podczas uroczystości awansu trzeciego oficera 2 Dywizji Kisuke Urahary na kapitana 12 Dywizji.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strona 3 9 lat później Kensei, Mashiro oraz czwórka jego oficerów została wysłana do zbadania tajemniczych zaginięć dusz w Rukongai. Mashiro stale skarżyła się, że badają coś, czego nawet nie widzieli, zauważając, że i tak 10 Shinigami zostało wcześniej wysłanych w tej samej sprawie. Jej nieustanne marudzenie zaczęło irytować Kenseia do punktu, gdzie jego podwładni musieli go powstrzymywać siłą, aby jej nie zaatakował. Muguruma mówi jej, że nawet nie prosił jej o pomoc i że powinna wracać prosto do domu. Ona odpowiada mu, że jest jego porucznikiem, więc musiała iść za nim. Następnie Mashiro upada na ziemię i udaje furię, krzycząc, że jest głodna, jednak Kensei postanawia ją zignorować. Fabuła Arrancar Sztuczna Karakura Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Kensei wita Ichigo W pewnym momencie po klęsce Aizena, Kensei wraca do Soul Society i odzyskuje stanowisko kapitana 9 Dywizji. Wita się z Ichigo, który idzie na spotkanie z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony widząc go jako kapitana, ale Kensei każe mu się zamknąć i mówi, by wszedł do pomieszczenia. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Despite its small size, Kensei is able to effectively use Tachikaze’s Shikai to inflict otherwise lethal strikes even in close quarters combat, demonstrated when he was able to hold off Ichigo's Hollowfied form while it was using its Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strony 2-6''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 124 Mistrz walki wręcz: Kensei often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has however shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison.Bleach anime; Odcinek 124 During Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, Kensei is able to knock him a good distance away with just an elbow strike.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 15 He was then able to dodge all of the Hollowfied Ichigo’s attacks, despite the latter's use of Tensa Zangetsu, and manages to kick him. While fighting a large a group of Gillian-class Menos, he destroys several of them with his fists alone.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 367, strona 10 thumb|right|190px|Kensei atakuje Menosa * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, w której Kensei zadaje wiele uderzeń w krótkim odstępie czasu. Jest ona wystarczająco silna, aby nie tylko uszkodzić maskę Menosa Grande poziomu Gilliana, ale całkowicie zniszczyć jego ciało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 8-9 Zwiększona siła: Back when they were captains, Kensei's fellow Visored implied that he possessed great strength, even before his Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 7 During his fight with Wonderweiss, Kensei is able to block the Arrancar's powerful punch and hurl him a great distance with considerable force, achieving both feats with only a single hand.Bleach anime; Odcinek 285 Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik: Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 219-220 Ogromna moc duchowa: Being a former captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of spiritual power. As a Visored, Kensei can further enhance himself with his Hollow powers. Ekspert Shunpo: As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Kensei has capable skill in Shunpo. During the Fake Karakura Town battle, Kensei is able to reach Mashiro in time to save her from Wondwerweiss.Bleach anime; Odcinek 285 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Tachikaze : Gdy jest zapieczętowany przybiera formę wakizashi z tsubą w kształcie litery "H". *'Shikai': Po wypowiedzeniu słowa wokół Kenseia i wirują prądy powietrza, a następnie Tachikaze przekształca się w nóż do walki z osłoną brązu i jasnofioletową rękojeścią.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strona 15 Jako Shinigami nosił go na pasie w zapieczętowanej formie, jako Vizard powszechnie jest on uwolniony i noszony przez Kenseia w kieszeni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 219, strona 15 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W tej formie Kensei wykazał zdolność do manipulowania wiatrem i energią.Bleach anime; Odcinek 209 frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Tachikaze :*'Powietrzne ostrza': Poprzez cięcie w powietrzu Kensei może manipulować przezroczystymi nićmi wiatru, które tną wrogów z odległości. Ten atak wydaje się być bardzo silny, łatwo zabija Hollowa, tnąc go na kawałki.Bleach anime; Odcinek 219''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział -104, strony 14-15 frame|right|Podmuch Energii :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Kensei charges Tachikaze which begins to glow with spiritual energy until it takes the shape of a glowing orb he then fires it as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the arm of Ichigo's Hollow form, and in another case, the heads of Gillian-class Menos.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strony 3-5 He later uses it to destroy a Menos Grande simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the hollow with the blade of Tachikaze. The effect is the same totally blowing up the head of the hollow.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strony 9-10 thumb|190px|right|Tekken Tachikaze *'Bankai': : Po uwolnieniu Tachikaze przekształca się z jednego noża bojowego w dwa duże kastety. Oba ostrza mają srebrną zakrzywioną krawędź, która zwęża się do punktu na zewnątrz po obu stronach. Fioletowe segmenty owijają ramiona Kenseia jak pancerz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Wydaje się znacznie poszerzyć swoją siłę, ponieważ jest w stanie spowodować dużą eksplozję po zaatakowaniu Wonderweissa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strona 6 Hollowfikacja thumb|190px|right|Maska Kenseia Maska Hollowa: Jego maska Hollowa przypomina płaską osłonę twarzy, ma sześć rozcięć rozmieszczonych w dwóch kolumnach. Ma trzy rozszerzenia po obu stronach, które obejmują boki i tył głowy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 19 :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, Kensei powiększa swoją siłę, co daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i szybkość. :Zwiększona siła: Dzięki masce siła Kenseia jest znacznie zwiększona. Był w stanie rozbić maskę Menosa z łatwością, używając tylko pięści.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 7 :Zwiększona prędkość: Po założeniu maski jego szybkość znacznie wzrasta, co widoczne jest po zadawaniu szybkich ciosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 7 thumb|190px|right|Kensei jako Hollow Forma Hollowa: Kiedy Kensei został poddany transformacji, na jego głowie pojawiła się maska, na plecach i ramionach widoczne były walców oraz całe ciało wydawało się bardziej umięśnione.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 19 *'Zwiększona siła': W czasie transformacji jego siła drastycznie się zwiększyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strona 16''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 Był w stanie wyrwać się z 63 poziomu Bakudō używając brutalnej siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 16-17 *'Zwiększona szybkość': Jego szybkość była bardzo wysoka. Był w stanie zaatakować swoich kolegów kapitanów poprzez zaskoczenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 5''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Był w stanie zablokować cios Aikawy nie uszkadzając ramienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 6-7''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 *'Pobudzone uderzenia': Jest w stanie powłoką pięści z duchowej energii zwiekszać ilość obrażeń zadawanych ciosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 6''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 210 Występy w innych mediach Ciekawostki *Imię Kensei jest japońskim tytułem honorowym, który zostaje przyznawany wojownikom o legendarnych umiejętnościach. *Kensei jest pierwszym Vizardem, który uwolnił Shikai jak i Bankai (nie licząc Ichigo). *W 285 odcinku, Kensei wygląda na przejętego porażką Mashiro. Wydaje się, jakby był w niej zakochany, chociaż tego nie okazuje. Cytaty *(Do młodego Hisagiego) "Żyjesz! Powinieneś się cieszyć!" *(W odpowiedzi na pytanie swojego porucznika "Pomścisz mnie?") "Głupia! Sama jesteś sobie winna że mnie nie posłuchałaś! Ja chcę tylko dać temu kolesiowi posmakować moich pięści." Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Vizardzi